Battle of the OCs: Tale of a Hyperactive weirdo
by DittoGirl553
Summary: see summary inside... OCs are still accepted, but all the major spots are filled, if you want your OC to be a rival or minor character, go ahead and submit... also, viewers can vote on couples they want to see happen...have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Battle of the OCs: Tale of a Hyper-active weirdo!**

**Hello people who don't mind reading about some other poke fanatic's OC!**

**As my description said, this is a story about OCs, and OCs only! There are no anime **

**or manga characters but there might be some game characters if I decide to do gym battles!**

**Well: This is actually a notice saying that I need other people's OCs to interact with my OCs!**

**Here are just some rules for your OC entries though**

**-NO SHOW STEALING MARY/GARY SUES! (I can't tell you how many times I allowed a friend to submit an OC and they took over the story)**

**-Yes, the OC can be yourself!**

**-I need all the basic data for both your OC and their pokemon (including moves)**

**-back stories and requests for scenes and chapters for you OCs are completely ok! (as long as they don't become a regular thing)**

**-As I said before, no cannon characters so they'll be paired with each other if anyone….**

_**Well, I hope that didn't scare you out of submitting them but remember…the sooner you submit the character, the more important the character becomes…most likely…**_

_**Anyways, here's my OC that they'll be interacting with:**_

Name: Alissa R. (Doesn't really like her name)

Age: 14 years old

Height: 5'7"

Skin tone: pale with slim amounts of freckles splattered all over her body

Eyes: Hazel (meaning they change color depending on her mood and what she wears…it exists I have it)

Favorite food(s): instant ramen, biscuits, mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Least favorite food: there's lots; she's rather picky!

Hobbies: drawing, singing, spending time with her pokemon, acting, video games, ect.

Petpeves: Show offs, control freaks, abusers of pokemon.

Likes: Fire (massive pyro), funny people, reading manga, watching anime, seeing her friends succeed.

Personallity: she's a hyper ADD ball of pokemon loving childish, tomboyishness! A total funny weirdo who is also scatter brained and possibly the most oblivious person on the planet! Around people she doesn't know she's either super shy or comes on too strong (bipolar much?) One last think, she's a clutz, and a big one .

**Plot line: **After four years after team rocket was defeated by…some person! Yeah…let's go with that…anyways, 4 years after being defeated, the not so successful team broke out of jail and plotted revenge! Alissa just so happened to be around when they were discussing their plan and they thought she over heard and tried to get rid of her in their lab. It went horribly wrong and ended up turning her into a hybrid of a mew and a human and a mew (meaning she has mew ears and tail). Escaping from the rockets, Alissa fled into the woods encountering a person shocked by her…hybridness and catchers her **( Yeah, I sorta need an OC for that if you guys wouldn't mind)** with a master ball just to see if it would work, what they didn't count on is that now they're stuck with her and their adventure begins!

**The OC that catches Alissa is the other main character, but there should be some other really important side characters too! But back to the other main character! The more sadistic that character, the better! And by sadistic I mean placing a tomboy in a pink fluffy dress then showing her off in a contest type of sadistic.**

…**..well, I guess that's it…I guess…**

**See you later and I need your OCs!**

**-DittoGirl553**


	2. REAL chpt1 Hey look! It'sSome Person

**Battle of the OCs: Tale of a Hyperactive weirdo**

**Chapter 1: Hey look! It's…Some Person!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or most of the OCs in this Story (creaters of OCs will be credited at the bottom of the page in the chapter that they're introduced in)**

**Note: You still can submit characters after this chapter until I say so (and that's when my story starts getting crowded)**

**Hmm…maybe I should start the story now…yeah, that sounds like a good idea!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_I held my breath as I faced the crowd while peeking under the curtain. I couldn't believe it, I was singing in front of that many people? Looking back behind stage, I saw my manager and loyal Typhlosion, Taicho with a head set on giving me a thumb's up as the curtains raised. Not quite sure WHY Taicho was my manager, but whatever, I was here wasn't I? He had to have done something right!_

_When the curtain opened the lights shone all on me and I looked up to see that Washington was controlling the lights….okay, now that made no sense! How would a metagross control the lights?_

"_Alissa! Alissa! Alissa! Alissa!" the crowd started to chant, so I took it was my cue to sing, but as soon as I opened my mouth to sing, all the multiple voices of the crowd formed into one voice…a very high pitched annoying girl voice that said like every other word. A voice that I knew very well…_

_Thump…thump, thump, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!_

_No…no not yet, it's too early! Please no!_

_**GLOMP ATTACK!**_

The blonde 17 year old girl had tackled her sleeping younger sister into a hug, rubbing her face against hers, cheering " Alissa-sweety! Get up! It's already 10:30!"

"Hn…" The glomp victim moaned, still half asleep "Go away Alexis…still to early."

"Foolish little sister! No more reading fan fictions on my lap top till 3 a.m. if you don't get up now!"

Alissa then sat up the speed of light when she heard this shouting "I'm up!"

"Good" Alexis smiled warmly, "now I picked out an outfit for you to wear today, now I wore this when I was fourteen so it should fit you now!"

The younger sister groaned at the sight of what her sister had picked out for her. It was a light pink long sleeve shirt with a low cut, folded collar and white under shirt, a darker pink mini denim skirt that was about six inches from her waist line. The outfit was complete with thigh length black high heeled boots.

She sighed, "Alexis…I even if I wanted to wear that, which I really, REALLY don't, I don't think it would fit me, I mean, unlike you when you were fourteen, I actually EAT"

"Oh shut up! This'll fit you just fine!" Alexis scolded "Now take off you clothes, you're putting this on" there was an evil gleam in the blonde's eyes as she approached the brunette.

"Alexis….what are you doing?" Alissa asked cautiously while scooting back on her bed, "I…I can dress myself…"

"Nonsense! You'll wear something else then sneak out through your window, now let your sister dress you." She smirked before pouncing on her sister.

It must have been really awkward for the people passing by just to hear their conversation:

"Come on Alissa, take your pants off!"

"What? N-no! You know I don't like stuff like this!"

"But you will! Trust me…"

"Why would I trust anything you say?"

"Because I'm your sister!"

"My point exactly! You're MY sister!"

"Oh would you just take it off?"

"No! I can do it myself- HEY DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

"Sorry, it wouldn't have happened if you stopped struggling!"

"I'm struggling because I don't want to do it!"

"That's what they all say!"

"Wait- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Only half dressed in a bra and mini skirt, Alissa dashed out of the room and tried to escape to down stairs, she nearly made it to where her vaporeon was sleeping on the landing just before the stairs, Alexis then grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her back into the room as she sreamed "Mika! HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

It took about another five minutes when Alexis came out with a triumphant smile gracing her pink lips before turning back to Alissa and saying in a sing-song tone of voice "Make sure you keep that outfit on!" she then winked and stuck out her tongue "I wont let you leave the house without it!" the door then shut.

"She's…the devil…" Alissa gasped before turning to face the mirror, Alexis was right, it had fit her perfectly and it looked pretty good on her too…but it didn't mean she liked it.

"Ugh! I HATE PIIIIINK!"

Getting over her little fit, Alissa ran down the stairs before stepping on her own foot, tripping and tumbling down the second flight of stairs and rolling until she crashed into the kitchen wall.

"Ow…"

"Va! Vapore!" her faithful vaporeon cried out, running down the stairs to check on her clumsy trainer.

"Oh…" Alissa responded in a slurred and dizzy tone, her eyes swirling "hey Mika, how are you today?"

"Is everything okay? I heard a crash!" Alexis stated running out of kitchen holding a red frying pan and wearing baby blue denim booty shorts, a hot pink tube top and a pink frilly apron with a heart on the front. "Oh, you just fell down the stairs again, you need to work on that!"

"You're so mean…"

"I know!" She beamed, entering the kitchen. Alissa fumed after her grabbing two pieces of toast and running out the back door. "I'm going!"

Mika ran after Alissa and leapt onto her shoulder as her trainer pulled a pokeball out of her bag and released a dragonite, "Aaron, we're going to the pokecenter." She said before hopping onto the yellow dragon pocket monster.

As they were flying off, Alexis ran out saying "Try to be more feminine, okay?"

Alissa rolled her eyes before shouting back "Gee, love you too, Sis!" before flying off , people who knew her, watching from down below questioned: "is that Alissa?"

"Is she wearing pink?"

"Alexis, you've done a job well done…"

**:3 minutes later:**

Aaron came down for a landing and let Alissa off before being returned to her pokeball and placed back into the bag. The 14 year old trainer entered the red and white building to see a slim and short 15 year old girl sipping a raspberry smoothie and sitting next to a spaced out looking croconaw. Her mid back length wavy midnight hair tied up in a pony tail, and gray-green eyes shining, she wore black slacks and a un-zipped cerulean hoodie , that you could see her black athletic top, trimmed with white.

"Vi!" Alissa called out, running over to her friend "hey, do you have it?"

"Yeah…" the girl responded pulling out a bag, "Your spare clothes are in here."

"Thanks, you're a life saver!"

"I don't get it…" she said, taking a pair of shorts out and a white shirt with black sleeves sleeves that reached her elbows, and a pair of simple black converse. Alissa took the clothes then ran to the bathroom as Vi yelled after her "hurry back! They're showing a special on Some Person!"

Alissa stopped in her tracks "The one who defeated team rocket 4 years ago?"

"The very"

A couple moments later, Alissa ran out, completely dressed with Mika chasing after her, leaping onto her shoulder as she flopped in the stool next to her slim friend, gazing at the TV. They watched it for a couple of minutes before the screen fuzzed up and it went to a news report.

"Breaking news!" a red headed news lady informed "the infamous Team Rocket that was imprisoned 4 years ago by the young hero: Some Person, has now escaped; please be on the look out!"

"Hmm…well, that sucks!" Alissa said, leaping out of the chair "Well I have to get going, thanks again!"

"No prob." Vi shrugged, turning to face her friend (who was already dashing out the door, humming some song) "…never…mind…?"

"La dee da da dum, I have horrible luck!" she sang, while skipping along, painfully oblivious on how true that statement was as she bumped right into the back of a Team Rocket grunt.

"What the?" he blurted, turning around from the huddle that he and 20 other grunts was in "Gasp! She bumped into me! She must have over heard our plans!"

"Look, I have no clue what you're talking about but I-"

He had sprayed her in the face with some green liquid that had caused her to fall asleep before bagging Mika and running off to their base.

**:Later at the base:**

It was awful.

There was this constant dripping sound that had caused Alissa to awake from her forced sleep, "Huh…wha?" she groaned forcing open her heavy eye lids. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Team Rocket hide out!" a grunt sneered.

"Or in other words, under the pokemart!" another one added in before getting whacked over the head by one of his comrades.

"Ah whatever, you're not going to live long so what does it matter if you know?"

This caused Alissa to roll her eyes and sigh "You know, normally I would comment on your lack of intelligence, but seeing as my life's on the line, I think I'll pass."

"Did she just insult us without insulting us?"

"I think she did…"

"You must not value you life very much, girl."

"You're right…" She confirmed, wiggling around in the cuffs that linked her to the table. "I don't really care about myself that much, I always get real snarky when it's a life or death situation, so tell me…WHAT ON EARTH DID I DO?"

"You over heard our plans!"

"But I didn't!"

"Liar! Just for that, we'll blast you with Mew powered lazar!" The first grunt yelled, pulling a blue curtain off a large space like looking lazar with Mew in a large container.

"Well isn't that just bone chilling?" Alissa taunted.

"That's it!" he shouted, slamming his tan finger down on the big red button, starting the contraption. It proceeded to suck the energy out of the small, pink creature and store up in the beam before blasting the imprisoned female trainer.

"Gyeh!" she cried out. But it wasn't really pain that she was feeling, no it was more of a numb feeling blocking out all of her nerves. Once the beam had stopped, a massive shock wave consumed the room, knocking out all of the rocket members, leaving only two conscious beings in the lab: Alissa and the Mew.

There was a strange sensation of newly acquired power that the fourteen year old had never experienced before pulsing through her veins, it felt…good. Clutching her hands in fists, Alissa tried to pull her forearms to her center, breaking the cuffs in the process.

Instead of falling to the ground with a loud thump, as expected, Alissa stood, floating there, above the ground. "What the?" she asked before turning to mew's container and seeing in the reflection of the glass: herself, with two pink fluffy mew ears, and a long pink tail flickering back and forth as she remained afloat.

"No way…"

Pressing a yellow blinking button on the side, the now mew hybrid version of Alissa released the actual Mew and provider of her powers, "You're free now, be safe and don't get captured again!" She told the pink legendary, who responded with circling around her and cheering before flying out the window of the base and out of sight.

"Hey, my stuff!" Alissa celebrated as she ran over to grab her bag and pokegear.

"Okay, Taicho, Washington, Anderson, Aaron, Amber…no Mika?" she cried while searching the room for her lost vaporeon, at last a small room in the back of the lab had what she was looking for, Mika bagged up in a cage.

"There you are!" Alissa smiled, lifting her poor pocket monster out of her imprisonment. When she was about ready to turn around an leave a gruff male voice shot out, "What? You're going to save the vaporeon but not me?"

"Huh?" the girl asked, twirling around on the balls of foot. "That's funny, I thought I heard someone talking, but all I see is a jolteon!"

"It is the jolteon you idiot!"

"Oh my Arceus, I CAN TALK TO POKEMON NOW!"

"No, I'm just wearing a voice transmitter…It translates my pokespeak to English."

"A talking Jolteon? That's pretty weird…"

"Says the mew hybrid"

"Touché"

"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Fine, fine…sheesh" Alissa mumbled before pulling the yellow creature out of his glass prison. Now, with Mika in one arm and the talking Jolteon in the other, she left the room only to see the grunts awakening and picking themselves up off of the floor.

"Hey!" one of they shouted, pointing to the three jail breakers "What are you doing?"

All eyes were now on them.

'Shoot!' Alissa thought before an idea suddenly popped into her teenage head. "Hey look!" she shouted, pointing in some random direction. "It's…Some Person!"

All the rocket grunts turned around to see a stuffed dummy dressed in a team rocket uniform, most likely for training.

"Hey!" One of the grunts yelled "it really is Some Person, in disguise! GET HIM!"

A massive dust cloud was formed when all the grunts tackled the dummy at once, shouting things like:

"Rip his head off!"

"Mess with the Rockets, will ya?"

"Some Person! Die!"

Alissa then took this chance to escape through the open window that the mew had, then fly into the woods. The jolteon had wiggled out of her arms and started to run beside her.

"Thanks for that." He said in his gruff voice "I'm Von by the way."

"Von Jolteon?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Nothing, I like it! It's cute. I'm Alissa."

Their conversation was cut short when Alissa flew over a bush right into an occupied campsite, where a boy looking about 15 sat there roasting marshmallows

He was an attractive enough boy at that, with his tanned skin that was the polar opposite of Alissa's pale and freckled body. His bark brown, shiny hair blew in the wind as his mossy green eyes with a tint of gold widened in shock as he gazed at the girl levitating before him with a pink, thin, furry tail swishing back and forth and her pink kitty like ears up and alert.

"I'm out of here!" Von stated, running back behind the bush that they had come out of.

"Von! You traitor!"

She was cut off when the boy set his stick with the fluffy white treats on them down, never taking his eyes off her. "Are…are you half mew?"

"You could say that…"

"Then…can you be captured?"

"You know, I'm not quite sure!"

He bent over and fished a master ball out of his bag before turning around and saying "Well I guess there's only one way to find out!"

"Wait, what are you going to do with that?"

It was too late how ever, he had already thrown the purple and white sphere into the air before it hit her thigh, hard. A small yelp escaped her pink lips before she was engulfed into a red light, then captured into the master ball.

"Awesome! She CAN be captured!"

Walking over and picking up the ball, pressing the 'M', he released Alissa.

"That…was an unpleasant….experience…"

"Yes, yes, it sucked for you. Now bow before your master, slave!"

"Hey! Jerk, yeah you caught me but this 'slave' has a name! It's Alissa! ….freaken power trip…"

"Yeah" he replied, "and my name's Daniel, but that doesn't mean you can call me anything but master."

"Eh screw this…" She groaned before turning around to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Home! I have a family, you know!"

"So I caught you!"

"I couldn't care less"

"Get back here!"

Daniel chased the girl about to take flight before tackling and pinning her to the ground, due to his dismay, she screamed out "RAPE!"

"wha?" he let out before a dirty blonde seventeen year old came crashing in through the trees.

"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled before tearing him off of her.

"What the- Who is she?"

"My older sister, Alexis." Alissa said, sitting up with a satisfied smirk gracing her lips "I don't know how, but she always manages to get to me within a split second of when I call….that, and our house is just over there!" she cheered, pointing to the right.

Before he could respond, Alexis lifted him up and slammed him against a tree. "No wait, I can explain!" Daniel cried. "You see, I caught your sister fair and square with a master ball!"

"Yeah right! Alissa's not a pokemon!"

"Just look at her!"

She turned and just now noticed the fluffy mew parts on her sister before dropping Daniel and glomping the younger girl. "Oh! Alissa, you're sooooo cute and…and…Pink!" she squealed.

"So were all cleared up now?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, let's go home!" Alexis cheered, dragging her little sister off.

"wait, you can't take her!"

"Why?"

"Because she's mine!"

"Says who?"

"The master ball!"

"Fine, then I'm going with you!"

"Fine! …wait, what?"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yay done!**

**I could finnish cause my mom got back with her business trip**

**Happy belated Halloween to you all!**

**OCs credited to:**

**Von- Pikpik1**

**Daniel- mysticpurple6**

**Alexis- mysticpurple6**

**Vi- Meta-Akira**

**Alissa- Me!**

**Well see you later and please review! X3**


	3. Not Stalking, FOLLOWING!

**Chapter two: I wasn't stalking you; I was merely following you and watching you from afar…**

**Look, I am so, so very sorry it took me this long to release this chapter! I'M A BAD AUTHOOOOR! **

**Ehem, now that my little fit is over, I'll finish my apology! You guys have been so patient with my suspension from computer, great abundance of long and hard homework (stupid pre-AP!) and my slow typing/ lack of ability to stay focused for too long (stupid ADD!) **

**I will do my best to update quicker for my loyal fans…that is if I still have any…**

**Okay, for all of you who reviewed thanks! I took them all to heart and got immensely flattered!**

**Announcement/Spoiler alert: Three other people's OCs are introduced in this chapter, if it seems rushed or just plain non-descriptive…it's because I normally take the first couple of chapters to introduce characters people send me!**

**I noticed a bunch of errors in my grammar and spelling in chapter 1, so I'll try to write better in this one! :DD**

**Well, that's pretty much it! Once again, the creators of the OCs will be credited at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or most of the OCs in this story, so please don't sue me!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_"wait, you can't take her!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she's mine!"_

_"Says who?"_

_"The master ball!"_

_"Fine, then I'm going with you!"_

_"Fine! …wait, what?"_

…

**(?'s POV)**

Target in sight, I'm moving in…

Why am I doing this again? It appears their numbers have increased. It started with just the girl and a jolteon, but now there's three and hey the Jolteon's back!

And they're yelling…yelling…what are those idiots yelling about? Maybe if I get closer I can hear their conversation…

Closer…

Closer…

Just a bit…

I can almost hear what they're saying…

**:Regular POV:**

Alissa's pink fluffy ears instantly jolted up as she screeched "MY STALKER SENCES ARE TINGLING!" seizing the attention of the bickering duo before she leaped into the bushes.

"What is she…"

"Hey, Sis! There's a little kid in here!" she shouted, resurfacing from the leafy shrub. Locked in her arms was a short and tan boy looking about eleven. His dark brown eyes were sparking with annoyance at the fact he had been caught, while his lips were in a pouting state. The strange thing about him, though was the white ringed umbreon ears and tail, along with the rings on his skin.

"Pretty weird looking, huh?"

"I AM NOT WEIRD LOOKING!" the boy shouted, only without moving his lips, like telepathy or something.

"Alright, look." Daniel said, walking over to the young, pokemorph boy and bending over so that their faces were at equal height. "why were you stalking my pet here?"

"P-pet?" Alissa spat, red in the face and stuttering. She was his PET?

"I wasn't stalking…I was merely following you and watching from afar!" the boy replied with the same face all 11 year old boys have when they're trying to convince you they're telling the truth…though, slightly…ok, way more smug in appearance.

"Yeah. Nice try, kid." Daniel hissed "that's the same thing, only you didn't answer my question."

"Because," he started, swinging his leg up and wrapping it around Alissa's neck, forcing her to release him before he used the rest of his strength to force her to the ground while pushing himself up onto her, where she fell to the ground with a thud.

"I want to know WHY you were in the team rocket base!"

"Was that it?" Alissa asked, completely flabbergasted. "All you had to do was walk up and ask! I would have told you, it's not exactly private."

"Sorry…" he replied, still pinning her to the ground. "I'm not exactly a 'people person'"

"Obviously, now let me up and I'll tell you!"

He did.

"Okay, listen up. You too, Alexis, Von, Daniel, you probably want to hear too."

Alexis nodded and scooted up next to her little sister with Von, preparing to listen intently while Daniel made a "Tch." Noise, while mumbling something like "Don't expect me to respond to that name from you." Rather quietly before plopping him self down near them.

"Okay, this is the tale of how the stupid team rocket grunts went and kidnapped me for no good reason."

"They did what now?" Alexis blurted before being shushed out by the boys.

"Anyways" Alissa continued, "After leaving the pokemon center, I accidently bumped into w man wearing all black while not paying attention to where I was walking."

Daniel snickered.

"Ok, that's enough from the peanut gallery." Alissa hissed in a sickly sweet tone before continuing on with her story. "The man turned out to be a team rocket grunt, along with the twenty men he was talking too. They thought I overheard something, sprayed me with sleeping gas or something and dragged me off to their base."

They all stared at her wide eyed before she asked, "What? It was actually a rather humorous situation!"

"Anyway, I awoke to the sound of a dripping faucet and found myself bound to a metal bed. Oh, Alexis, you know how I get real snarky when I'm in a life or death situation?"

"Yeah."

"Well that happened and I pissed them off so they threatened to disintegrate me with a Mew powered lazar."

"A Mew…powered…lazar?" the umbreon boy asked.

"Yep, so they blasted me with it and instead of killing me, it sent out a shockwave that knocked all of them out and turned me into a mew hybrid. So I released the mew, grabbed my stuff, went to save Mika and met Von, then we escaped and I was free until SOMEONE threw a masterball at me!"

Daniel shrugged before replying "I was curious!"

"That's what happened?" the boy asked, "That's seriously what happened? Oh my Arceus! How stupid can you get? The whole thing would have been avoided if you just watched where you were going! I swear, if someone turned their back on you for three minutes, when they'd look back at you, they'd find you suffocating on a plastic bag!"

Alissa and Alexis turned to each other before shrugging and replying at the same time "It's happened before."

He slapped his hand to his face before groaning "This is worse then I thought, I'm going to have a lot of work cut out for me. Alright guys, listen up; from here on out, I'll be traveling with you!"

"What?" Daniel shout out "why?"

"Because of your little pet over there, that's why. She and I are the only pokemon hybrids that exist in this world, since she's a new born and one with such a powerful and rare pokemon such as mew, she could easily get captured and experimented on, or lose control of her psychic powers. To prevent that from happening, I'll be both her babysitter and mentor."

"B-babysitter?" Alissa stuttered "But I'm older then you!"

"Well, yes. You are. But I'm ten times as mature as you and at least 100 times as smart as you!"

Facing defeat, the mew pokemorph sulked in the corner, he had got her there.

"Hold on just a second!" Alexis stepped in "In order to travel with us, you must do one thing first!"

"And what would that be?"

"You need to tell us your name!" she replied, clasping her hands together and cocking her head to the side with a semi-sweet smile gracing her pink lips.

"My name? Shadow." He replied with a strait face.

"Welcome to the team, Shadow!" Alissa cheered, snapping out of her gloomy demeanor and glomping her small sensei.

"H-hey!" he fumed "Get off of me!"

"Ooh look, there's Vi!" She said, swapping the subject, climbing off Shadow, and dashing towards the edge of the forest.

"Hey, wait!" Shadow called after her, but Alexis stopped him.

"Don't worry." She cooed "It's only Vi, Alissa's shown her plenty of weird stuff so I doubt she'll think any different of her or report her to the authorities or something…"

"Vi!" Alissa chirped, clinging onto her small friend's arm and cuddling against her.

"Ah!" the raven haired girl responded "There you are Alissa and- are those mew ears?"

"And a tail! When I left, team rocket turned me into this! I can fly, see?" Alissa gabbed while starting to hover over the ground "look, look, look, look, look!"

"Okay, that's pretty cool." Vi admitted "But aren't you worried team rocket will try to, you know…capture you?"

"You know, I hadn't thought about that…oh well, I have a new group that I'm going to travel with, wanna come?"

"Well…"

"come on Violetta, pleaaaaase?"

"…let me see the group."

"yay!" Alissa cheered before grabbing Vi's arm and tugging her into the forest with her.

"Okay, so You know Alexis, but this is my "master," Daniel, Von Jolteon, and Shadow."

"Master?"

"Yep." Daniel said smugly, "she's my pet."

"Pet, huh?" Vi asked, turning to face her friend.

"He, uh…caught me with a master ball." Alissa said glumly, scratching the back of her head and blushing from embarrassment.

"If we're all set, then can we head out?" Alexis said "I don't feel comfortable being near a team rocket base if their reforming again."

"Alrighty then" Alissa spoke firmly "Let's head out!"

And they followed the trail along the forest floor, not sure where it would take them or if they would like it or not.

**:Later, at the team rocket hide out:**

A tall and lean young woman weaning a long, black evening gown with a slit down the right side sat legs crossed in the big, red, leather swivel chair. Her long and silky midnight blue hair draped her sleeveless and bare shoulders as she sat there, stroking the back of her gibble that lied on her lap. Her flawless, ivory skin against his rough scales over and over again seemed as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Blood red eyes flickered open as the large iron door opened and two figures approached her.

The first was a tall and muscular man with bright blonde hair and fiercely cold purple eyes. He wore a black trench coat and pants, the team rocket symbol branded on his left wrist.

The second was a rather petite female with chocolate hair and eyes. She wore a long sleeved navy cardigan that reached about her mid thigh and black boots. With five piercings on her right ear, and three on her left, that along with her flawless dark makeup, though she was small she looked as is she'd better not be messed with.

The two kneeled before the woman in the chair, as the male asked "You called for us, Ebony?"

"Ah…Sonya, Holon. Right on time." She darkly chuckled, leaning formard and licking her blood stained lips.

"As you may very well know, today, some of my grunts in Johto had captured a young female due to the fact she had overheard some of their plans. In an attempt to kill her off, they had accidentally fused her DNA with some of the legendary's and got knocked out in the process. Now she has escaped and not only does she know what were up to, but she's worth more then both of your heads. Do you understand what to do?"

"Yes ma'am. Bring the girl back alive." Sonya replied

"Then be rid of you." The mistress said in a sinister tone an the two disappeared from the room in the blink of an eye.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**This chapter isn't as long as the other ones should be because the rest of the stuff is for the next chapter.**

**I know this chapter wasn't as funny as the first because well, it wasn't supposed to be that funny, it would take away the point of this chapter (which is starting the journey if you didn't catch it.)**

**Anyways, how do you like the villains for the story? That was four new characters introduced there (not including Shadow…who is not a villain btw)**

**Well then I really appreciate your patience for this chapter and apologize once again.**

**Shadow: Shadetheeevee**

**Sonya: Frozen Seagull**

**Holon: Frozen Seagull**

**Ebony: Me**

**Gibble: Me (not quite sure if this counts)**


	4. flirt above all flirts

**Battle of the OCs-Chapter 3: The flirt above all flirts!**

**And the next chapter, woo!**

**And It's early too, your welcome!**

**I got inspiration and I'm home sick, soooo….**

**Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! Or most of the OCs!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(At a random pokemart)**

The entire team dashed into the store as quick as possible, thankful to finally be receiving a break and stocking up on food, clothing and other supplies they would need for their adventures.

Truth be told, they were all exhausted from their long trip but not one person wanted to complain because the one person who really should be tired was still bouncing around idiotically like she always does.

_Earlier on in their trip, a wild and vicious Ursaring had appeared right in front of them looking ready to attack. Before any of the trainers could send out any pocket monsters, Shadow stopped them and said that this would be the first part of Alissa's training. He then ordered Daniel to give her a command._

"_Umm…use slash!" Daniel called out. That was when the strange thing happened; her pale hand was replaced with a furry paw and the brown mats of ursaring hair sprouted out of her arm and her nubs of fingernails grew out into sharp white claws. Leaping atleast fifteen feet into the air, Alissa slashed the mighty bear pokemon's left shoulder._

_The other's could only stare in amazement at her transformation._

_That's when the ursaring got mad…. Standing up on it's hind legs, he took a lundge at her with each step, slashing her every time. First the arm, then her shirt was sliced open in the front, barely breaching her skin, she finally got smacked in the face so hard she was sent flying._

"_What's the matter with her?" Daniel cried "Why won't she dodge?"_

"_You need to command her to, you idiot!" Shadow barked. "Though she's still independent as a human, during battles you need to tell her every to make every movement if you want her to win!"_

_The Ursaring was about to slash Alissa again when Daniel called out "Dodge it!" and she rolled to the side. _

"_now upper-cut him!"_

_In the blink of an eye, she swiftly went from her side to her knees before standing up and punching the bear right in the jaw with her furry fist, sending him back a few feet._

"_Now use transform!"_

_In that instant, Alissa went from a mew pokemorph as her other arm fuzzed over like her right one, a golden ring was visible in her stomach due to the fact that her shirt was ripped open, and her mew ears and tail were replaced with the ones of a ursaring._

"_Whoa…" Alexis and Vi said simultaneously._

"_Good call," Shadow admitted, "A slow start, but that was a really good call, the two have the same move set now."_

"_Alissa!" Daniel blurted "stall him while I find out what moves you have!"_

"_Yes, master!" she replied, before she started jumping all around the wild pokemon to confusue him._

"_Let's see…" Daniel mumbled to himself while scrolling through his pokedex to check out all Alissa's attacks. "Use hammer arm!"_

_She then stopped in place, letting the bear pokemon charge up close to her before swinging it at full velocity, hitting the ursaring in the chest and sending him flying off into the distance with a little 'ding' sound effect. Alissa then turned her head around sweetly as if to say 'oh, did I win?'_

_It was then that the boys realized her bra was being exposed out into the open and refused to look at her as Vi and Alexis bandaged her open wounds as she returned to mew form. Von, being a pokemon, didn't care either way._

Now at the pokemart after that situation, nobody wanted to complain.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, hey Daniel, buy me this would you?" Alissa asked, holding up a black pokemon collar with a red rose pattern on it.

'does she intend to wear this?' he thought before he asked in a sly monotone voice, "why should I?"

She made a pouty face before replying in a whine "since you own me, I thought you could buy me a collar…"

'So, she does want to wear it…'

Alissa then got closer to him and begged with large glittering eyes that changed from blue to aquamarine eyes, rosy cheeks and a pouting lip, "Please…Master?"

That did it, she called him master. Why was it that girls were always so much cuter when they want something? He was about to break down and buy her the collar when devious plan popped into mind and he grabbed the collar, held it over her head, and smugly replied "Oh, I'll buy you the collar alright, BUT on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to enter any contest I want, whenever I want, wearing whatever I want you to."

Her face went ghostly pale as she looked up at him in horror before lowering her head and mumbling "a…alright…." In shame.

"Glad you see things my way!" he smiled before turning around, haughtily saying "Now if you excuse me, I have to go pay for this!" while walking off triumphantly.

"Whoa…" Vi gasped, walking up to her furry eared friend. "What got him so happy?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" She moped off.

About a half hour later, they had had essentially enough food and supplies to get them to the next town, so the next thing to do was to go to a department store to get some clothes considering the fact that everyone only had one set of clothes and Alissa's were completely wrecked.

Using Vi's Jacket to cover up, Alissa strolled in when Shadow caught up to her and firmly stated "Look, the first thing that we need to get you is a battle wardrobe that you can easily move around in and it's cheep to buy a new one incase it get's shredded just like your shirt here."

"Well, what were you thinking of?"

"A leotard of some sort."

"Did someone just say leotard?" Alexis asked, popping in between them out of nowhere, "They're right over there! Come on, Lissy. Let's go get you a pink one!"

"Alexis…I hate that naaaame! And why does it have to be pink?"

"Because, It'll match your ears!"

"But if I get a black one, it'll match my new collar, see?"

"…fine." Alexis mumbled, still dragging her sister to the leotard section.

Shadow just stood there, watching his "pupil" be dragged off, before finally asking himself "what type of department store sells leotards?" and walking off in another direction.

**: Only a few minutes later…:**

"Okay, now that we got you that, we just need to get you some clothes." Alexis spoke in her usual, bright cheery demeanor.

"Only one problem." Alissa interrupted "Where's the woman's clothing section?"

"Maybe we could ask him." Alexis suggested, pointing to a tall tropical tanned man wearing a white leather jacket and leather pants (both with a black trim) and white hiking boots. A small happiny hanging peeking her head out of his back pack.

"Umm, excuse me?" Alexis started "Could you direct us to the woman's clothing section?"

"I'm sorry, I don't work here…" He quickly said turning around to face her before his bright azure eyes jolted open when he say the incredibly beautiful young woman standing before him. "But I can direct you towards a lovely place to stay for the night, a cute little inn. What do you say? You, me, alone with nothing but our love and the romantic fire light?" He charmed, reaching out and lifting her hand to his mouth.

Before he could kiss it, she snatched her hand away and said to him with a smile on her face "Sorry, but I like older men."

"Wow, three seconds flat. That's a new record for you sis!" Alissa said, seeming thoroughly impressed.

That was when he noticed the other female in the room. She wasn't as stunning as the older one (he preferred older women) but she WAS rather cute and nearly as shapely.

"Well, how about you, then?" He asked, turning to Alissa with a seductive gleam in his eye. "I'm Geneosis, but you can call me Neo."

"Okay, hi there, Neo!" Alissa smiled innocently, completely oblivious to the fact that he was flirting with her. Alexis sweat dropped as the happiny in his back pack gumbled "Hap, happiny, happi hap hap…happiny piny hap happiny… (oh leave the girl alone, you just flirted with the one right next to her)"

Alissa perked up her ears, "did anyone else hear that?" she asked after clearly hearing the cute and pink creature speak in what sounded like plain English to her.

Her comment was completely ignored as Neo noticed her ears. "You-your ears…" he stumbled, "they moved!"

"Yeah, so?"

Without warning, he then grabbed her ears out of curiosity, and started to play with them, "They are real!" he gushed moving the pink kitty ears in circles "That's so cute!"

It was then when Daniel walked in with a bag full of numerous things and a lazy looking lotad sitting on his head. "Umm, what exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked in a noticeable annoyed tone of voice. "That's my PET you're playing with…"

"Pet? That hardly seems respectable…" Neo scoffed.

"Neither does playing with her ears."

Neo stopped.

"Anyways," He responded. "What do you mean by pet?"

"The collar around her neck and this Master Ball is proof of my ownership of her."

"You caught her?"

"Does she look human to you?"

"..."

"My point exactly."

"Hey." Alissa cut in "What are you two even talking about?"

Daniel then held up a ball of yellow yarn and Alissa's ears perked up again. "Fetch." He said before throwing the yarn ball behind him, she instantly chased after it. Batting it around and rolling all over the floor she was acting like a young skitty. While tossing the ball up in the air, Shadow walked in, completely aggravated at the scene he saw.

"Would you mind telling me why you insist on embarrassing yourself in public?" he asked, folding his arms like an upset parent who just found out that his three year old daughter ate all the appetizers for his business party or ran out in public in nothing but her underwear. All said, he just didn't look too pleased with her.

"Sh-Shadow!" Alissa cried, jolting up as the ball of yarn bonked her on the head.

"I'm going to go get a belt ion the third floor, when I come back you better not be playing with that." He scolded before leaving her sitting alone in the middle of the floor. She waited him to enter the elevator and the door to close before she abruptly disobeyed his orders and started to play with the yarn again.

Meanwhile, Neo and Daniel were not getting along. It wasn't even about Alissa anymore, just everything about each other pissed the two fifteen year old boys off.

"So," Daniel started. "That's a cute little Happiny you have there." He said in almost a mocking tone.

"Thanks." Neo replied with a fake smile "Her name's Starstrukk, That lotad isn't half so bad either."

"His name's Matt."

There was now so much frustration towards each other that you could feel the tension not only throughout the entire floor, but you could probably feel it faintly on other floors as well. The tension was so great that there was a dark and heavy almost literally visible aura that almost felt like being in a marshy cemetery at midnight.

The two's little pokemon competition was interrupted when they heard an "Umm…H-help!" and they turned to see Alissa completely engulfed in what looked like a cocoon or yarn. It was actually quite adorable to see her hands bound together along with her ears and tail unable to move from their current position.

They laughed at her unlucky state while Alexis rushed over to untie her as Shadow reappeared on the scene.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" he roared, stomping over to the bound female "I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN, BUT DID YOU LISTEN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO STOP? NO!"

The group drew plenty of attention to themselves with all the screaming, the yarn mummy girl, the tension between the boys and the frantic older sister trying to protect her younger from the murderous intent pokemorph.

Vi and Von picked the wrong time to enter the room as their friendly chit chat was cut off by the heavy and intense aura the moment they stepped out of the elevator, turning their attention to their group and a tall boy they didn't recognize.

"Hey, guys." Vi soothed, instantly halting the massive scene and lifting all the tension from the room instantly. "Maybe we should pay for our things and head out for the next town."

"Yay!" Alissa cheered "Camping!"

"But we don't have any camping supplies…" Alexis replied, almost pouting.

"That…" Daniel cut in "And I heard from one of the clerks that there are plenty of beedrill hives all over the forest."

"Well," Shadow added "Maybe Alissa here could gain the ability to transform into a beedrill hybrid?"

"I have to take out all those beedrill by myself?" she cried.

"We'd better go before it get's too dark so we could travel longer." Von decided.

It was at this point that Neo's conscious was eating away at him before he stopped them from leaving by saying, "Guy's wait!"

Daniel turned around partially before growling "What?"

"I wasn't lying earlier when I said I knew of an inn."

"Really?" Alexis pried, not wanting to sleep outside with the wild pokemon.

"Yeah, it's a small one not too far out of town. It's run by my family, so I could probably get you in for either free or at a really good discount. That, and it shouldn't be to crowded for you since we only have one other guest staying there for the night."

"Ah!" Vi gasped, "that's really helpful. Could you show us the way."

He smiled warmly "Sure."

They all followed Neo out of the department store, Daniel pouting in the back.

**: In the woods…:**

After about twenty minutes after walking (and riding on her Typhlosion's back for Alissa since nobody could untie her) Daniel and Neo ended up in front. There was less tension because they were preoccupied by walking, that is…until Neo got bored.

"Can I admit something to you?" He asked, not facing the brown haired boy next to him.

"What?"

"I am actually really jealous of your position right now."

"What? Why?"

"Seriously?" Neo asked, utterly shocked. "You're traveling with three cute girls! That, and you have no competition besides a kid and a talking pokemon!"

"…and?"

"What do you mean "and?" (you're sounding gay here, dude) I'm talking about a B, C, AND a D cup!"

"Wh-what?" Daniel blurted going red in the face and whipping his head around to face the pervert next to him "How would you know?"

"It's a gift, man. I can tell just by looking at them."

"Wh….which one's which?"

Neo looked at him with a sly smile before chuckling "I'll leave that to your imagination…" then he walked on ahead.

"Okay, let's see…" Daniel started stretching his thumb and index finger along his chin in thought. "Alexis is probably the D cup and I MUST NOT SINK TO HIS LEVEL!"

From back behind, Vi looked at the two, only hearing the "I must not sink to his level!" part and muttered "Weirdos…" as Von looked at her smugly and snickered "Not weirdness, hormones…" before going up ahead of her.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Up in front, Neo pulled some branches open and revealed a almost mansion looking inn right there in the middle of the forest. It was absolutely stunning! Just looking at it would make you go "whoa" without hesitation. Bright green vines of ivy crawled up the red brick building and the massive windows were as clear and sparkly as freshly cut diamonds. The massive, cherry stained mahogany wood doors had a black rim around them giving them that professional look.

"Oh, my goodness!" Alexis cried "It's absolutely beautiful!"

"It'll do." Shadow scoffed, walking up to the door.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?" The talking ball of yarn, AKA Alissa asked.

"It's fine." Neo charmed "When I was at the department store, I forgot my family went on a vacation and left me and the pokemon servants in charge. As long as I'm here, you won't have to pay."

"Oh, okay then!" she responded, completely content with his answer.

"You have pokemon servants?" Vi asked, a spark of curiosity in her eye.

"Why yes, we do."

"That's not a common thing at an inn…"

"Well, we're not a common inn."

"Are the pokemon okay with serving multiple people?"

"I can assure you that they're fine with their jobs…"

"Okay then."

"Yo!" Shadow barked, from the door to the inn. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Coming!" Alissa replied as they all caught up to him.

When the door was pushed open, the building looked even more amazing then the outside, with the marble floors, elegant stair way right in front of them, classy and comfy looking furniture, large fire place and to top it off all the different types of pokemon running around.

Neo walked up to the large mat in the middle of the room and called out "Argon!" a syther wearing a black apron responded and flew over to him. "could you please release one of our guests from her prison of yarn?" he asked.

Argon just nodded his head and walked over to Alissa as Taicho (the typhlosion) held her out. The green pocket monster used his blades to slice through the yarn so quickly that you'd have to focus rather hard to see it and he was so gentle that he didn't eyen touch her porcelain skin.

"Wow…how did that not chop me up into a million pieces?"

"Neo, you're back?" a voice from the top of the stairs asked in an extremely bored tone.

The group looked up to see a short, raven haired individual with shockingly dark purple eyes. Wearing a black tee, grey skinny jeans and completely bare foot, the girl stoically strolled down the long flight of stairs.

"You brought more guests?"

"Hello Lexi." Neo groaned "Yes, I met these people…and poke-people at the department store."

"Coolio. Did you get my sea salt icecream?"

"Yep, it's in the bag."

"sea salt icecream?" Von asked "What on earth is that?"

"Haven't you ever played Kingdom Hearts?" she asked, grabbing the plastic container holding the blue ice cream bars.

"Umm, I'm a pokemon…"

"Oh, so you are."

"Okay, guys." Neo cut in "there are one hundred guest rooms that can fit a family of five in them, not including the servant's quarters, kitchen and entertainment rooms. Go ahead and pick any room besides rooms 56 and 99. Those are mine and Lexi's."

"Dibs on room 29!" Alexis called out before rushing down the hallway.

"You guys go on ahead; I want to check out the painting on the ceiling!" Alissa spoked before flying up to the top of the room, shocking Lexi.

"Did…did she just fly?" she asked, her eyes widening at the sight of the flying fourteen year old.

"She's part mew." Daniel muttered "why does nobody ever notice the ears and tail at first?"

"Alissa!" Vi called "Get down here, wanna share a room?"

"Oh, sure!" She cheerily responded. "I'd get too bored all by myself!"

"hey, Alissa, was it." Lexi asked, sighing in relief as the girl flew down and nodded "Do you think that, maybe you could help me fly? You know, with your psychic powers…"

"I've never actually tried that before, but we could give it a go…if you want to"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Alissa then focused on the raven haired girl before her, then thought about making her fly upward. She did.

"I'm flying!" Lexi cheered as Alissa made her fly all over the place before gently setting her down on one of the sofas.

"Well, then…" Alissa Yawned "that wore me out, I'm going to bed, come on Vi."

The time went by fast that night, but to all of them, it seemed as if there was another presence in the air, sending chills down their spines and thickening the air around them. Not one person nor pokemon got a wink of sleep that night.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ooh! Cliff hanger!...well, sorta…I guess you could call it one if you want to!**

**Anyways, I made the chapter come out earlier then they usually do in exchange for the last chapter, that and it's longer too.**

**Sorry about the rushed ending though, I'm getting bumped off the computer as I type!**

**So let's just get to the creators of the OCs, shall we?**

**P.S. I didn't say anything about Neo's hair because his creator gave me no info in it .**

**Neo: UltraWonderBoy**

**Lexi: StrawberryKiwiBanana **


	5. Holy Arseus, that's a huge gameboard!

**Battle of the OCs: Chapter 4**

**Holy Arceus, that's a huge gameboard!**

**Well then, chapter 4 is finally out (huzzah!) It would have been out sooner if I wasn't stuck in the hospital due to my darned asthma! (grrr…)**

**Oh well, I'm out now!**

**To start things off, I would just love to thank all the people who submitted their OCs and reviewed (Oh my goodness, I love reviewers!) I cant tell you when your character will be included in meh story of complete randomness, but I shall use them!**

**Okay, onto about the chapter…it's pretty weird.**

**I actually got the idea of it from my mom (weird, right?) and it's pretty messed up.**

**It could be considered a filler if it weren't for the fact that I introduced a character in this chapter that was supposed to be introduced last chapter (darn my poor memory!)**

**Shadow: Would you PLEASE just get to the stupid chapter already? You're boring your poor viewers!**

…**Fine! Sheesh!**

**Anyways, onto my chapter! Yeah…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Vi!" a hushed and worried voice called out from the darkness "Vi, are you up?"

"Yes, Alissa." The blackette groaned in a semi-sleepy manor. "What do you want?"

"H…help me find the bathroom?"

"What? No, do it yourself!"

"but is dark and scary out there! Not to mention it's freaking huge! What if I get lost?" the hybrid whined "Besides…theres something off about the aura in this place. I can just feel it."

"So I'm not the only one, huh?"

"You were going to send me out there, alone when you could sense the evil aura of this place?"

"I thought it was in my head." Vi admitted "Now do you want to go or not?"

Alissa's ears perked up as she lept from her bed to her roommate's, grabbed Vi's wrists and dragged her out into the dark hallway.

"You're the best, Vi!"

"I know."

(? POV)

'Oh sure, Tiberius…' I thought to myself while trudging through the dark, dangerous forest at, I don't know…midnight? 'listen to the crazy old man, who cares if it ends up getting yourself killed?'

I then stopped walking to imitate the man's raspy voice perfectly, "I know a place where you can stay, yes. It's a pleasant inn in the middle of the forest just outside town, keep heading eastwards and you're sure to find it!"

"What on earth was I thinking?"

Yep, a common 16 year old boy walking through the woods in the middle of the night looking for an inn that may or may not exist. Now that's not dangerous at all…

Grabbing my first pokeball out of my bag, I pressed the center button and released my blaziken just so I could walk three feet without bumping into a tree or something.

"Hey, blaziken." A spoke "go see what's behind those bushed for me, okay?"

She just nodded in reply before leaping over the shockingly tall shrub and calling out "Blaze!" to let me know that it was okay to cross through. Shoving the branches of the plant out of my way, I had decided that the man wasn't so crazy after seeing that there really was an inn in the middle of the woods.

"Good job, Blaziken, now return." I praised her before returning her to her ball of a home and walking up to the front of the building, man this place was huge. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and called out "hello?" to see if anyone was home. I guess not.

Now I was left with two options, I could either wander aimlessly through the woods and set up camp or try to find another place to stay…or, I could stay here for the night which would technically be considered breaking and entering, but hey. They did it all the time in old Disney movies and they haven't steered me wrong yet!

Twisting the knob and opening the door, I discovered that to my luck, the door was unlocked and I must have had incredible luck! That is until I saw something that made it seem as if all my luck melted away, two girls.

The first one was quite short with pure ebony hair that blended in with the pure darkness of the room. Her long, white silk night gown that blew in the breeze I let in through the open door made her appear as if she were a ghost of some sort.

The second one behind her was a real eye opener, not because she was attractive or anything, but because she wasn't human! Fluffy, pink, mew like ears stuck out of her head, twitching every now and then and a long pink tail swished near her ankles. To make her even more un-human appearing, a light pink energy ball glowed softly around her hand so it was possible for them to navigate around the place in the dark. She didn't notice me until the first girl glared daggers at me and growled "You DO realize that entering someone else's place without permission is called breaking and entering and is ILLEGAL, right?"

Stupid Disney movies…

(Regular POV)

"Heeeey…" Alissa mumbled to herself, just noticing the boy in the doorway "Another guest! Hello, I'm Alissa!" she beamed, flying over to shake the stranger's hand.

"T-Ty." He replied, a bit shaken due to the fact she was now flying.

'oh well…' he thought 'at least she's friendly…'

"Hey!" Vi called out, still standing over in the dark "Shut the door, will you? It's freezing!"

"Oh, s-sorry…' Ty mumbled, closing the massive door behind him. "And I appologise for entering your home without permission, It just seemed like it was abandoned and I needed a place to stay for the night-"

"What?" Vi asked "I don't own the place, we're only guests in the inn for a night! The real owner is-"

"What's with all the noise?" Neo yawned, walking down the massive stairway. "Who's he?"

"Him." Vi finished, pointing to Neo.

"Hi, Neo!" Alissa called "this is Ty, he needs a place to stay for the night."

"Great…" Neo whispered to himself "Just what we need, ANOTHER boy…fine, he can stay the night, but only because I'm such a generous guy!"

"Thank you, kindly!" Tiberius responded, easily seeing that Neo was not pleased with him being in his inn.

Little did the group know that they were being watched, infact it wasn't just them. Their entire team was being watched by a ghostly figure seeing all. Floating down, the Banette smirked devilishly at the four teenagers making a scene in the main room.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" He asked, though Alissa seemed to be the only one who noticed him.

"Uhh…Neo?" she breathed, not taking her eyes off the creepy looking ghost type.

"Yeah?"

"Your uncle wouldn't happen to have any Banette servants, would he?"

"Banette? No, why?"

"That's why…" Alissa replied, pointing to the black pokemon with a zipper for a mouth.

It's eyes lit up when everyone in the room looked at him as if they had never seen a ghost type before, but it wasn't the fact that is was creepy that caused them all to stare, but the fact that it was at least 20 feet tall!

Getting closer and closer to the four, the Banette hissed "at last…some people to keep me company. Who's up for a game of…Monopoly?"

"What did he say?" Vi asked.

"I think he…he wants to challenge us to a game of monopoly…" Alissa responded, being aware that she was the only one who could understand the living doll pocket monster.

"Monopoly…seriously?" Vi hissed, turning to her pokemorph friend, "That could take all night!" But Alissa's eyes were still glued to the giant ghost in front of her.

"He says that he's lonely…" She whispered "all the other pokemon are scared of him and the other humans could never see him."

"Okay…" Neo groaned "If it's like that, then I suppose it would be okay for us to play with him for just one game."

It was almost as if Neo's words were some sort of magic code, because as he said them, the Banette beamed a smile and the whole room turned into one giant monopoly board. All the guests were transferred from lying awake in their beds to sitting on the board.

"Holy Arseus, that is one huge gameboard." Breathed Daniel before he noticed someone he didn't recognize and Alissa standing next to each other. "Oh come on, how come every new guy we meet has to flirt with my pet?"

Ty whipped his head over to protest about flirting since he wasn't even talking to her when Shadow gave the brunette the scariest death glare in the world before asking in a cold voice "how on earth was I flirting with her?"

"You stalked her!" Daniel shot back "That's close enough!"

"I already told you, I wasn't stalking her, just following and watching from afar!"

"Yeah, stalking!"

The two's argument was interrupted when Alissa chirped "Of course I'll translate for you!" to the banette.

"Okay guys, these are the rules to our giant game of monopoly…you have to pair up with one of your pokemon for the whole game ( I would recommend a larger one because then you could ride on it and not get tired from walking in circles all night), If one of you wins, all the poke you collect during the game becomes real, if one of us cheats of the Banette wins, we have to stay with him forever, simply huh?"

They just stared at her before Alexis chirped "yep, pretty simple!" and they all started releasing a pokemon for them to partner up with.

"Go Anderson!" Alissa called out, releasing a big, fluffy Arcanine before hoping onto his back and having him dash over to the "GO!" block.

"And I'm going to use Alissa!" Daniel smugly said, hopping onto the Arcanine's back also,

"What? No! Get your own ride, freeloader, I already have a partner!"

"But none of my pokemon are large enough to ride on…unless…go Sid!" And with that, a drowsy looking slowpoke appeared out of his pokeball and Daniel decided to ride him like a skateboard.

The rest went like this, Ty released a Torterra and rode him, Alexis released her wigglytuff and sat on her head, Vi released her Aerodactyl "Zephyra" and rode her, Neo released his Rhyhorn "Gaia Bane", Lexi used her Nidorina "Juliet" and Von and Shadow owned no pokemon, so they were out of the game.

"Great…" The banette slyly hissed "now let the game begin."

Narurally, since he was the one who wanted to play the game in the first place, he was the one who got to play first, rolling a five, landing on chance space, getting a "Go to jail" card and instantly being warped inside the iron bars of the jail space.

"Whoa…" Lexi snickered "Tough luck, guess I'll go next."

Picking up the dice, she rolled a 12 and had Juliet take her to the "cherrygrove city' block, buying it at 20,000 poke (about 200 dollars).

"Okay…" Daniel spoke "Now that was amazing luck. I wonder if I could top it?" With that, the dice went from Lexi's hand to Daniel's and like the Banette, he rolled a five and picked up a chance card (only slowly because his slowpoke was…well, a slowpoke) before he back-flipped off Sid and shouted "the bank owes me 100, 000 poke!"

Seeing as he was the banker, Shadow got up, grabbed the poke from the department and unhappily handed all the money to Daniel with a fake smile and tight grip, saying "Congratulations."

And it assentially went like this for turns:

1: The banette

2: Lexi

3: Daniel

4: Alexis

5: Alissa

6: Neo

7: Ty

8: Vi

With everyone's fifth turn, it seemed as if the outcome was still un seeable with most people already owning at least 2 properties and banette still in the jail (because the stupid dice refused to let him role an even number!)

By everyone's tenth turn, the outcome was almost conceivable with Neo owning like…all the properties he landed on, Alexis had gone to jail…twice, Alissa and Vi were tied in the amount of money they had and the Banette was starting to get frustrated that he was in last place and not catching up.

Hours passed as the game's outcome of the game kept changing as it looked like Ty was going to win until he went bankrupt and started owing everyone money, the banette catching up to third place and Lexi owning all the railroads.

**(…meanwhile, Team Rocket's POV)**

"Oh my gosh!" Sonya screeched, walking next to Holon while grinding her hands to her head "how on earth are we supposed to find that stupid escapee?"

"Well…" Her blonde companion replied "She IS half Mew, she can't be that hard to find…"

"Not what I meant…" She snarled, giving him a hard glare in reply to his obvious remark "I mean where are we supposed to look?"

"Well, Ebony did say she was in Johto while the girl was captured there. I doubt that she traveled out of that region in a couple of days…"

"Great, now all we have to do is WALK from Sinnoh to Johto!"

"Well sorry for being optimistic."

Sonya sighed before admitting "I'm sorry, this mission was just thrown onto us, we have no flying pokemon, we were given no money for transportation and I'm frustrated…I guess I just directed my anger towards you, pretty stupid, huh?"

"It's not stupid, it's just human nature."

"Yeah, but you never snap at me…I blame you for everything."

Holon sighed before placing his hand on her shoulder, why couldn't she get it? "Let's just keep going, okay?"

"Okay…"

**(Regular POV)**

"Uno!"

"Alissa, wrong game…"Alexis sighed, sweat dropping at her younger sister who shouted out the name of another card game when she pulled a card from community chest.

"Huh, what?" Alissa asked, turning her attention to her blonde sister, "oh, sorry! Hey, I got free parking!"

Anderson leaped over to the free parking space as Neo rolled. "Pass go and collect 20,000 poke…"

"No, do not pass go and do not collect 20,000 poke!" Lexi spat in frustration, we've been playing this game for hours, we started at what? Midnight? And it's 8 in the morning! The sun's already up! You win okay? You freaken win!"

"Well somebody needs their beauty sleep…" Neo replied snottily.

"Obviously, when's this stupid game over? The only people that are still in is Alissa, you, Alexis and the Banette (who's so far in debt that there's no way he'll ever catch up. Can we be done already? You own 70% of all the properties!"

"Fine, fine…" Neo groaned, who's willing to throw the game so I can win and we can have some breakfast? You're welcome to come as well, ."

"Yay, food!" Alexis smiled balling her hands into fists and pumping them into the air.

The ghost pokemon just sighed and turned the room back to normal, it was true that the game for him was going no where and that Neo was the obvious winner. All the game money had turned into real poke and they were all now considerably rich.

"Great, now let's go eat." Daniel smiled sleepily, ready to eat. "I'm starved."

"Alright, this way…" Neo stated, leading the group (and the giant banette who had shrunk down to a regular size) down the hall to the dining room. The servant were done prepairing the meal that looked more like a decorative feast rather then any old breakfast.

The only thing was, it was all sugar.

Crepes, éclairs, waffles drenched in chocolate sauce and powdered sugar, hot chocolate, coffee like drinks and French toast were all that covered the table. No eggs, bacon, toast or cereal…just sugar.

Daniel's eyes grew wide at the sight of the massive emporium of junk food. "So….much…sugar…" he breathed to himself, using all his will power in his body to prevent himself from inhaling the entire table.

"Sweet tooth?" Lexi asked conspicuously, nudging him in the arm lightly.

"No, why?" he replied calmly before finding his place at the table and digging at the waffles.

"Denial."

"I must say…" Neo admitted, taking his place in between Alexis and Vi at the table, "You guys are a very interesting group of travelers, I haven't been this entertained in a long time. Mind if I come with you?"

Daniel spat out his drink in shock "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'd like to come too." Lexi blankly admitted. "After being around you nutcases for 8 hours non-stop, I don't think I can revert my mind back to the way it was before…"

"Yay!" Alissa squealed "New group members! What do you think Shadow?"

All eyes were drawn to the short 11 year old boy leaning on the back wall, chewing some pokeblock. "Fine, why not?" He groaned. "He coming too?"

Ty shifted in his seat uncomfortably as everyone turned to him.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother…"

"Great…" Von announced "Our little traveling party just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Pretty soon there'll be fifteen of us walking around like a group of wandering street performers."

"Oh my goodness!" Alissa burst "We should SOOOOO do that!"

"It does sound like something we're capable of." Vi admitted, trying to be included in the conversation.

"Hold up." Shadow interrupted "We're going along with this? But we're trying to hide you from team rocket and keep our heads low! Not draw as much attention to ourselves as possible shouting 'look at us! I'm not human!' while flaunting around the things you learned in your training!"

"Well." Alexis cut in "It doesn't matter if we're noticed as long as we can defend ourselves and easily escape."

"It's settled, then." Alissa beamed "From here on out we're going to be a group of traveling street performers!"

**(Later)**

"Hey, you have everything ready to go?" Lexi asked Neo.

"Yep, and I left a note for my uncle explaining the situation at hand."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure."

With the marble colored paper in hand, Lexi lifted the note up and scanned it with her violet eyes.

"_Dear Uncle, _

_ Sorry about bailing out on watching the family inn for you, I have other things I need to attend to at the moment._

_Do not worry, for I have not abandoned your inn all alone, the servants are still here and I'm leaving a certain Benette in charge of the management._

_He's real friendly, only a bit lonely and loves to play monopoly. Though he may not be the best at the game, he is an excellent sport and knows when to quit._

_Why have I done this, you may ask?_

_Because I have decided to travel along with a group of REALLY interesting people and become a street performer….as soon as I can think of an act to perform!_

_Anyways, I'll get back to you on that!_

_Considering the fact that I don't know when you will be returning I'll say goodbye and apologize again for bailing on you._

_Love, Your nephew, Geneosis (Neo)_

_P.S. There are plenty of cute girls in this group!"_

Lexi turned from the letter to Neo "Plenty of cute girls, huh?"

"Eheheh?"

"Hey guys!" Von called out, popping in between the two"We're going to head out now, still up for it?"

They nodded and followed the small, yellow electric creature out of the mansion of an inn to the rest of the travelers, before they headed out on the lonmg journey ahead of them.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Weird chapter, huh?**

**I know, I know…I was bored, and needed to get the next chapter out!**

**Though if you liked it, I love you!**

**Now I need to think of a topic for the next chapter…**

**Well, shoot.**

**Ah well, I'll just tell you the OC's creator!**

**Tiberius: Bloodwolf432**

**That's about it…my next chapter probably wont come out for a while again because I need to catch up on all that missing school work due to my pneumonia.**

**Sorry guys…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or most of the OCs in this story**

**Please R&R! **


	6. From a Coma to a Band

**Battle of the OCs: Chapter 5**

**Strange title for a chapter huh? I just didn't want to spend too much time working on title name instead of actually typing.**

**Ah well, I'm including a one shot character that was made by me in this chapter, though if you like him, you could request for him to show up again….**

**If you hate him….Review about something you liked in the chapter (I like to remain positive)**

**Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or most of the OCs in this story!**

**Onto the chapter!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**(Regular POV)**

"Alissa, dodge it!" Daniel cried, ordering his loyal pokemorph to leap out of the way from the beedrill's poison sting attack.

Since she was still part human, the poison would effect her more then it would a regular pokemon.

Twirling around on the balls of her feet almost as if a ballerina, the mew hybrid swished to avoid the attack.

"Whoa…" Lexi breathed, "I know I've been traveling with you guys for a week now and all, but I can never get used to watching her fight like this…"

"Me neither." Alexis agreed, "Though you have to admit she's actually pretty cool looking when she battles…almost like one of those heroins in those shonen mangas she reads too much of…"

"I do not!" Alissa protested before getting nailed in the gut by the beedrill's poison covered drill and flying back, moaning in pain.

"Darn it Alissa, STAY FOCUSED!" Barked Shadow, "And you!" he shot, glaring at Daniel "Why haven't you made her transform yet?"

"I'm not sure which one to have her change into!" he cried back.

During the week, they had discovered that as long as Alissa had faced a pokemon in combat and used transform, which she could transform into any of those battle foes at any time she was commanded to.

During the week, she had faced the Ursaring, a poochyena, a dragonair, a raichu and ninetails, and now a beedrill. Meaning, any of them was a possible op[tion for her to become.

"Ninetails, Fire is strong against bug type, remember?"

"R-right! Alissa, transform into ninetails now!"

"Okay~" She cheerily responded as if she didn't have a GAPING HOLE in the middle of her stomach. Quickly, the girl was engulfed in flames as her pink fluffy ears grew out and the fur changed into this cream color and her she grew out eight more tails as her original one was replaced with a long and bushy fox like, cream one. The moment Alissa blinked her once teal eyes shone onyx as her hair turned the same color as her ears, it was almost as if the clutsy tomboy was replaced with a fair and elegant beauty…until she spoke.

"That was so…FREAKEN AWESOME!" The shrill girl squealed in her excitement "Did you see me, sis?"

"Yeah!" Alexis cheered, "it was almost like watching you evolve!"

"Keep your head in the game!" Shadow barked in frustration. Before his student could respond, she was smashed in the left cheek of the face by the side of the bug type's drill, in short…it felt like getting slapped in the face by a giant crow bar, hard.

As Alissa flew back and crashed into a tree, Lexi and Alexis's eyes grew wide as Vi screamed "Daniel, what on earth are you doing?"

"I was looking up her move set!" he panicked, before regaining focus as she peeled herself off the tree, for once looking like she was taking her opponent seriously by the look of pure determination in her eyes like a wild fire.

"Alissa" Daniel called "Flamethrower!"

She just nodded in response before charging towards the bug, and leaping a great distance into the air before taking a deep breath and releasing a massive, blazing inferno of orange and red flames from her mouth. The area's air went dry and thin as the flames engulfed the beedrill, charring it to the point it was unconscious by one simple move. She stopped spitting fire as it fell to the ground, slightly twitching.

Then turning to her friends with a pale and weak, blood stained face, she flashed a large toothy grin before stating "Looks like I won again, huh?"

The group sighed in relief (though Shadow tried to conceal his) before the light faded from Alissa's eyes, and her knees buckled as she fell unconscious to the forest floor, returning to her mew state.

"Wh-what just happened?" Neo gasped, though he knew perfectly well what was going on.

"The massive amounts of poison have taken effect." Shadow coldly stated as Alissa was returned to her masterball.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Beep….Beep….Beep…_

There was a cold, tensed silence in the hospital room as the four listened to Alissa's heart rate.

Vi and Von had went to go get everyone lunch, Shadow went off on his own, claiming to need some "fresh air," and Ty was sent out by Alexis with a list of all her younger sister's favorite mangas and what volumes, just incase she woke up. (yes sir, Ty was now the un official errand boy of the group...poor guy).

That left Alexis, who had refused to leave her younger sister's side for a moment, Daniel, who hasn't spoken once since his pokemorph first went into her coma, and Neo and Lexi who were awkwardly watching the depressing scene, not sure to speak or not.

This was the third day since Alissa fell into her vegetable like state.

"Food call!" Vi said, breaking the tension in the room as she and her spiky, yellow pokemon friend entered the room with plenty of convenient store items sich as bags of chips and pre-packaged rice balls…those kinds of things.

The bag was passed around and everyone took their fill except Daniel, who was still slumped back in his chair with an emotionless face as his bangs covered his eyes. All that was missing were some mushrooms growing and a sign over him saying "emo" in all capital lettering.

"Oi." Von called "aren't you going to eat anything?"

He solemnly shook his head no, without even looking up.

"Daniel, you haven't eaten anything lately, you're going to start withering away if your body doesn't get any nutrition!" Vi protested.

This time, the seemingly human statue looked over and darkly replied "I'm not hungry."

With that, Alexis put down the stick of dango she was about to bite into, stood up and stormed over to her sister's trainer before grabbing him by the collar and hissed "Look, that's my sister in the coma, MY darling baby sister! You've known Alissa for what now? Barely over a week? News flash, her condition isn't only effecting you! So, stop acting like such a spoiled brat and eat something, okay?"

"Who's fault do you think it is that she's in a coma?" he shot back as the blonde released her grip on him. "If I were a better trainer, if I had told her to respond quicker instead of keeping my nose in the stupid pokedex!"

Just then a sleepy groan caught the attention of everyone in the small room as Alissa innocently stated "I always thought you were a great trainer, and how would you know my move set of a pokemon I never was before without the pokedex?"

Daniel's eyes widened as Alexis's were on the brim of tears when she rushed over, pulling her awoken sister into a warm embrace as she sobbed "I'm so glad you're alright." The pink eared pokemorph was briefly released from the hug before her older sister sternly scolded "You are NEVER to make me worry like that again, are we clear?" The younger girl could only nod in reply from her confusion.

Daniel stood back and watched this heart warming scene in relief with a small, but surely noticeable smile gracing his lips before an outside voice stated "Alissa's right, you know." The brunette, fifteen year old boy spun around on his heel to see Shadow sitting in the window with a slightly pleased look on his face before continuing. "Though, it WAS your mishap that caused Alissa to go into her coma like state…" Daniel frowned at this "You realized your mistakes, and there really was nothing that you could have done about using the pokedex. With all this in account I'd say that you're a pretty good trainer, you shouldn't doubt yourself."

That shocked him, shadow complimented him. Freaken SHADOW!

…Did someone put something in his drink?

"Shadow-chan!" Alissa squeaked, waving to her younger teacher in the window.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shadow telepathically said while swinging himself off the window and into the room "what's up with all this cutesy "chan" stuff?"

"Well," Alissa started "The term "chan" is used for both girls and kids, you're a kid, so I thought I'd use it!"

"Correction! "chan" is used for girl and LITTLE kids, I am eleven, thus forth, a preteen. If you are to put anything behind my name, you are to address me as Shadow sensei or Shadow-sama."

"Sheesh, for a kid who's a whole three years younger then me you sure act all hight and mighty"

"WHY YOU-"

Suddenly the door burst open as a panting Ty, holding a couple of plastic bags cried out "I heard Alissa woke up!"

"What the…" Von scoffed "How did he find out?"

Lexi lifting her cell phone and smirking essentially cleared up that she was the culprit by texting him the news.

"Oh, and Alexis? I got most of the manga that you requested, but I couldn't find the right volume of soul eater so I just got the entire anime on box set."

Alissa's jaw dropped as she breathed "The…the entire anime…..on b-box set?" In another instant she sprawled out of her bed, glomping Ty in the process as she cried "Oh my gosh! I love you SOOOOO much right now!"

Recovering from being tackled to the ground and having the life squeezed out of him, Ty coughed dryly before asking "Was…was that a good thing?"

"A good thing?" Alexis laughed at the sight of her younger sister cuddling the awkward Ty, not sure how to deal with the situation at hand and whether he should remove the younger girl or not, depending on how she would react…or if it were even possible (her hug was pretty tight) "Trust me, Ty. You did a GREAT thing; Soul Eater is Alissa's favorite anime next to Blood+"

…that explained the snuggling…

"Yeah," Vi added in "And you stole my idea for her birthday present…jerk!"

In a flash, the girl snapped out of her "loving Ty up to the point of eternal servitude" point, to ask "wait, why am I in the hospital…?"

"Remember the beedrill?" Neo asked, tired of being silent for so long.

"Yeah."

"That's why…oh! And by the way, you missed Christmas."

"I missed Christmas? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried before sniffling "H-happy belated birthday, Jesus…"

Out of nowhere, One of Alissa's doctors came in and said "Ah, good. You're awake…and out of your bed."

"Well." She sighed "It's a good thing your IV is unhooked otherwise you'd be in a world of hurt right now, get off that poor boy and get back into your bed, I need to examine you."

"Hai!" She politely responded "…wait! M-my collar, where is it?" and in a frantic motion, the pokemorph started to search for the neck piece that she had to give up a large piece of her dignity to obtain.

"Right here." Daniel smirked before pulling her black rose collar out of his back pocket and walking over to her bed and crawling over to Alissa before asking her to lift her hair and clipping the neckwear around her slender pale neck. "They needed to remove it when they injected the stabilizer into your neck."

"Oh, okay." Alissa blinked, "Can we watch Soul Eater now?"

"There's a DVD player right up here." The doctor smiled, "you can watch it while I examine you."

So they did, naturally. And everyone there got super addicted to the show in a matter of minutes before the doctor took Alexis outside to tell her about what she was planning to do about her younger sister's condition as the rest of them were watching the title, Alissa singing along, naturally.

"So Doctor…"

"Doctor Pedlar."

"Right."

" We're going to keep her night for examination, if everything goes well, she should be free to go. Alissa's healing rate is incredible, you know that?"

"Yeah, well she isn't exactly human…"

"I've noticed…If you don't mind me asking, how did she…?"

"Team Rocket."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Rather half mew then dead, right?"

"I'm sure."

**:Back in the room:**

Alexis had returned into the hospital to find everyone's eye's glued to the TV as they were laughing about the characters Black*Star and Tsubaki running around the table avoiding getting shot by the Mafia after Black*Star had just lept down like an idiopt, screaming that he was going to assassinate them…well, guess they made it to episode two.

She sighed, might as well join them.

The group was more of quietly gawking at the TV, waiting for what would happen next, laughing, or stare at the hospital patient who would sing the fast pace title or ending effortlessly. That is, until the episode when her favorite character showed up, then which, she squealed.

**:…The Next day…:**

On of the nurse Joys that worked there, entered the room to see everyone still there and all asleep as the first of four DVDs was over. She stepped over the ones sleeping on the floor to push the eject button and take out the disc, and put it back in it's case.

Slowly and groggily, Neo opened his eyes to a pleasant sight as her got up, now completely awake. "Hellooo nurse Joy!"

"Huh?" The pinkette spoke, before turning around to see that someone was awake "Ah, good morning!"

"Good morning to you, my ravishing flower…"

"Ravishing? Well I don't know about that!" She blushed, before looking at all the people still sleeping "Wow, you all stayed the night? You must really care for her."

"…care for who?"

Nurse joy giggled at his comment before replying "The girl on the bed, silly!"

"Which one? There are two!" Neo replied, pointing to Alissa snuggled into her older sister Alexis's arms as she protectively held her like if she let go, that her precious younger sister would be torn away from her, never to return.

"Truth be told." Neo started "yes, we're all friends with Alissa, but…we actually only stayed the night here to watch the anime Ty bought, the only ones who actually stayed with her the whole time was her older sister and her trainer…"

Vi was the next one to wake up as she stretched with a yawn before readjusting her sights on her tanned friend before she scoffed "Flirting with ANOTHER girl, seriously?"

"Wait, Vi I wasn't this time!" Neo defended before admitting "…okay, maybe a little…"

The attention was drawn back to the girl on the bed as she briefly groaned and rolled out of Alexis's arms and onto Daniel, waking the both of them, whereas their reactions to the situation were completely different. Alissa cried a yelp of pain while Daniel made a low groan of discomfort before prying his eyes open to find his pet on top of him.

"Fudge that hurt!" Daniel barked, shoving her off his torso.

"I'm sorry, Daniel." Alissa sniffed before her sad look of pain was replaced by a look of child like innocence as she cheered "It's snowing!" and leaping back onto the bed, she abruptly shook the blonde awake "Sis, sis! Wake up, it's snowing!" She cheered.

Her pleads not only woke up her sister, but every other sleeping party member in the group.

"Ah," Nurse Joy beamed "Well, everything went fine last night, so you're discharged today."

"Hooray!" Alissa cheered before grabbing her back pack, rushing into the bathroom and returning moments later in snow gear.

**:Hours later:**

The group was now in the next town, and were in the middle of a conversation about random facts they knew when they passed by a bulletin board outside a pokemart that caught Daniel's attention.

_Band contest_

_December 28__th_

_Anyone welcome, held at the park's stage._

_Prize: 100,000 poke_

_Sign ups today_

"Uh, guys?" He asked, catching up to his group "Would anyone happen to know how to play n instrument?"

"I can play bass, why?" Vi asked conspicuously.

"Well, there's this band contest with the reward of 100,00 poke on the 28th, I can play electric and yesterday proved that Alissa could sing, so…anyone play the drums?"

…

"Well, that's just great, and-where's Alissa?"

Though as usual, all Daniel's words had gone right over her head and she was chasing a butterfree in circles…great.

"Hey, Alissa." Daniel called and she stopped to look at him, noticing for the first time that he had called her by her name instead of referring to her as his slave, pet-chan, or some other degrading name. "Yes~?" She replied.

"I think I may have a contest for you to perform in, you remember the conditions of your collar, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to need you to sing-"

"Hare Hare Yukai?" She suggested, wanting to do the dance at the end of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya."

"No, do you know "Again" by Yui?" He asked patiently.

"Psh, yeah, I have the whole thing memorized in English."

And" Vi cut in, "since she listened to it so much, I memorized the bass part for fun, do YOU know it?"

"Indecently, yes" he smiled "I do."

"Now all we need is a drummer!" Alissa enthusiastically cheered, and as if on cue, the shouting of "What do you mean I can't enter without a band? I'm a one man band, anmd the best drummer you'll ever see!"

"Well that was strangely convenient Alexis chuckled, watching the scene and seeing the Indigo haired and eyed guy get kicked out of line for there only being one of him.

"Want me to go recruit him?" Alissa sheepishly asked, receiving a nod from both of her band members. So, without second thought, she sweetly skipped over to who could be their ticket to 100,000 poke, who was frustratedly flopping down onto one of the park benches.

"Um, excuse me?" She innocently asked, drawing the man's attention…or, she thought he was a man, though as he lifted his face up to meet her eyes, she saw he couldn't be any older then sixteen. Secretly, her inner self breathed a sigh of relief, that made him easier e to talk to! "You wouldn't happen to mind if I sit next to you…would you?" Alissa inquired as she cocked her head to the side like a confused poochyena.

"A-ah, n-not at all" the boy stuttered, seeing as a girl was talking to him.

"Great!" She beamed before plopping down besides him "I'm Alissa, nice to meet you…uh…"

"Oh, uh…Ryuu Setsuya, fourteen year old drummer extraordinaire!"

"Wow, you're fourteen? Just like me!...I thought for sure you were older."

"I get that a lot…"

"I bet."

"You don't mind if I ask you something…do you?"

"About what?"

"The ears and tail…if you don't mind."

"Oh these?" she chuckled "Yeah they're real." She said, twitching them "Now I get to ask you something!"

"What?"

"Why did you get thrown out of line?"

"…I don't have a band…"

"Seriously? That's just plain ironic, I have a band with no drummer…"

"You don't say…" Ryuu trail off, looking off in another direction before turning back and asking "Hey, since you know, I don't have a band, and you're down a drummer, you don't think that...I could join your band? Just for the contest, I mean."

"Seriously, you would do that?" Alissa asked, turning her entire body to face him, her eyes sparkling like stars on the clearest of nights.

"Why not?"

"Oh, my goodness, thank you!" Alissa squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a friendly hug "you don't know how big of a help you're being!"

"N-no problem." Ryuu flushed before being released and pulled by the wrist to her group of friends as she called out "Guys, Ryuu wants to join our band!"

"Awesome." Daniel smirked, that 100'000 poke was as good as theirs…

**(since It's 2:30 in the morning as I type this, I'm just going to skip to the night of the concert to get this thing over with!)**

Finally, it was the 28th, and they were all ready to go on. It actually didn't take Ryuu very long to learn the drum part to the song, he really WAS a talented drummer! While everyone else was pumped that they got to go perform out on stage, Alissa's face went as pale as a ghost's when she remembered Daniel got to pick her outfit…this was not going to be fun for the poor tomboy.

Screams were heard all over backstage as she got dragged into the dressing room by Alexis.

Now, everyone else would look fine while she would be put in either something risqué or something incredibly girly for her tastes.

It was more quiet then Vi had expected, so she took the liberty to look at everyone else's outfits, in her mind they looked like some gothic like band where she was dressed like the gothic Lolita version of a witch, with the purple witch hat and cape, along with her knee length, dark purple with hues of lilac loli dress underneath. Daniel was dressed…completely normal in jeans and a "bullet for my valentine" tee shirt…the jerk. Finally Ryuu looked like a gothic twist on one of those waiters from a French café.

Now all they had to do was wait for Alissa to get out.

Speak of the devil, nearly sulking, the pokemorph walked out in black, laced up combat boots that nearly reached her knees, hot pink and neon green striped thigh highs, a mid thigh length black dress that the lower skirt part sprawled out black net, tutu like fabric displaying the corset like part covering her torso with light pink lace up the middle to the low cut neckline. To top it of, she had a mini top hap positioned in a tilted mannor on her head with a neon green ribbon tied around it. Not only that but she was fighting the urge to lick off her vanilla scented lip gloss.

"You owe me…" she hissed at Daniel who shrugged with a smile and said "at least I didn't put you in a bunny suit! And stop eating your lip gloss for pet's sake!"

As they walked out on stage, the lead singer gulped down her saliva as the rest of the band started to play the introduction, before taking a deep breath and starting to sing

_"I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected  
that I be serene  
Upon this winding road, in the face of the crowds that bustle all around _

_Although it seems like I am chasing after the past, what I want is place where the sky is alive and like home to me  
Please to try to understand the truth  
That this is no choice  
And I wish you'd stop with that look  
Of despair  
You're giving me__"_

With a voice still like silk, she took a deep breath before moving on to the next line and clutching the mike as hard as she could without breaking it, funny though, no one would have though she was stage fright currently just by looking at her.

_"Tears are nothing but the shape of our weakness_  
_And they won't bring any absolution_  
_I do not see an end to this labyrinth_  
_Who am I waiting for-_  
_And_  
_I write it down in the pages of my notebook_  
_'Cause I'm looking for the me that is still honest_  
_I am running but I don't even know why_  
_From this reality_

_To chase my wishes I'll carry on living_  
_And I will always remember the depths of the darkness_  
_I'll face my demons and I'll no longer run away_  
_There isn't a place to go_  
_I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless_  
_'Cause my whole life is ahead of me_  
_I'll quash the numbness_  
_'Cause pain's better than the emptiness"_

At this point, Daniel started to notice the tiny tears start to well up in her now ice blue eyes…wait, her eyes were only that color when she was scared…stage fright? One of the tears streaked down her face as her lips formed into a large smile as she sang on, it only added on to the effect of the song now…

_"I must apologize, I've really messed up and_  
_I am so ashamed_  
_I may not say it much,_  
_But I know that I make you worry all the time_

_Back then you always could accept the things I'd done_  
_And you're still the same today so I'll try not to burden you_  
_But try to realize that I have closed my eyes_  
_Just because the world is too harsh_  
_And I'm willing to blind myself"_

In an instant her eyes flashed from blue to gold as she got into the song more and she licked her lips, knowing it was just to taste her lip gloss, Vi sweatdropped before playing on.

_"Rumors that they have spread about us_  
_I do not know which was the first one_  
_"We were friends from the second that we met,"_  
_Just stop with the lies already_  
_And my heart turned red with this passion_  
_And it almost consumed my very being_  
_'Cause in truth I'd held onto hope_  
_From this reality_

_To chase my wishes I'll carry on living_  
_And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?_  
_I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away_  
_There isn't a place to go_  
_I still am grateful for the care you've shown me_  
_So I'll find the strength to make it count_  
_I'll always move onward_  
_Facing my friends and foes alike"_

_"How do you unlock this door that has no key?_  
_Can you think of a way?_

_We can't go back to the beginning_  
_The story is set, and our destinies too_

_Open up your eyes_  
_Open up your eyes"_

Daniel then got his guitar solo, which caused the crowd to rile up as he played his last cord before his pet started to sing again.

_"I'll lose this feeling of being so helpless_  
_'Cause my whole life is ahead of me_  
_And the things I once abandoned_  
_I want to try and find again_

_Come on, just one more time_

_To chase my wishes I'll carry on living_  
_And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?_  
_I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away_  
_There isn't a place to go_  
_I still am grateful for the care you've shown me_  
_So I'll find the strength to make it count_  
_I'll quash the numbness_  
_'Cause pain's better than the emptiness"_

By the time the song ended, the crowd was going wild, giving the band a feeling of accomplishment. As the camera broadcasted not only the crowd's cheers, but the faces of the band members as they smiled and left the stage, waving to their newly obtained fans before the curtain closed.

**: To team rocket…:**

"Argh, Holon!" Sonya grunted after leaving the bathroom in a white bath robe and a towel in her hair as she plopped down on the couch next to him and growled "idiot, you used up all the hot water!"

"Sorry…"

"You better be, my bath was FREEZING!"

"Oh, was it not to your liking?" a sweet, soft voice asked concernedly from behind her. The two turned to see the sweet, elderly lady who had let them stay the night in her cabin. Not wanting to be rude, Sonya blushed and quickly responded "What? No, everything was fiiine!" Holon just smiled and went along with it.

"Besides, any discomfort of mine wouldn't be your fault, but Holon's" He stopped smiling and frowned as he was about to protest before the old lady interrupted "Oh, well that's good to hear, I'm going to bed, but feel free to watch the Television if you'd like."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Sonya chirped before turning around to face her partner, frowning intensely at her.

"…what?"

"Oh, sure, I'LL be the source of your discomforts…"

"Well you were tonight! YOU ate the last muffin and YOU used up all the hot water!"

"…"

"Let's just watch some TV!" the petite girl said, flipping the television on with the remote. What they saw when the TV turned on, a girl with Mew ears and a Mew tail…in a REALLY strange outfit was waving at a large crowd along with a witch, a waiter…and some dude…

"Sonya…" Holon grinned as the two turned to face each other "I think we found our pokemorph!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Yes, finally done with this chapter! It was soooo looong…**

**Yeah, the whole band thing was just so I could give team rocket a break so they at least know where they're going! Those poor guys need some help…**

**Anyways I hope it's okay that I gave some of the characters that weren't mine the ability to play an instrument…I didn't want Alissa to go up there with a bunch of strangers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, most of the OCs, Soul Eater or again by Yui!**

**I hope this chapter didn't get to boring for you guys, I sort of rambled through most of it… ^^"**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
